baltumanfandomcom-20200214-history
Locations
Avalon: Avalon is a realm composed of a single island that is covered in mist and an entrance to the Otherworld. It contains faeries and ruled over by the deity Oberon. *Yggdrasil **Jotunheim **Midgard **Asgard: Home to the Norse Aesir gods, it is surrounded by nigh-impenetrable walls. The Vanir previously lived in this realm, until a violent dispute led them to settle Vanaheim. ***Valhalla: Splendid halls where the fallen warriors known as einherjar battle each day and night. Food and drink are bountiful and so to are its mead and meat. Anything a warrior would want can be found. It is a realm of paradise and beauty. *Elysian Fields: Afterlife for Gods and noble mortals where they live in perfect happiness. Hades and Persephone hold court here. *Garden of Eden: Paradise created by Yahweh for his chosen *Hell **Christian Hell: Punishment for sins where those who committed minor sins are forced to pay for them, while others spent eternity here. **Buddhism Hell: If one does not commit good deeds during their lifetime, they are sent into Hungry ghost level or hell beings level and endure suffering. **Judaism "Sheol": All dead go here, whether they are sinful or not. Their god selects the worthy and brings them to meet their ancestors. **Islamic Jahannam: The dead must cross a test bridge and if they are righteous, they will cross. If they are not, the sinner falls down to hell. Non-believers will have no redemption and will live in bitter fruit and pus for eternity. **Zoroastrianism: Hell is cold, dark and hostile place that is ruled by Yima who tortures sinners. Before they may resurrect, they must cross over a bridge into heaven or fall down into hell. **Egypt: The dead are judged for their morality in life. If righteous, they will be sent to live with the gods, but if not, they will be devoured by Ammit and erased completely. **Mesopotamia: Eternal resting place of the dead with no escape. Not even gods may leave. *Underworld: Dark realm with a gate guarded by Cerberus. If they were honourable in life, they will drink from the Lethe River and go to Elysian Fields. If immoral, they are sent to Tartarus to face punishment from the gods. **River Styx: A river that borders the Greek Underworld and Earth. Olympian gods used the waters of the River Styx that would punish those who forsake their oath *Heaven **Christian: Home to Yahweh and his angels. Souls of the dead reside within the realm if they are pure or have been purified. **Mesopotamia: Upper Realm that houses the gods and heroes **Judaism: Realm only meant for god where he sends instructions to his people on Earth. **Islam: Only the virtuous may enter heaven and the more blessed you are, the closer you are to god. **Akanishtha: Where one can find inner Nirvana and reincarnate **Hinduism: Realm of the gods **Egypt: The virtuous gain access to the Fields of Reeds, a divine paradise. **Tian, Chinese: Home of the people's ancestors *Mount Olympus: Home to the Olympian gods and created after the titans were overthrown by the gods. Zeus' palace was filled with gold and automatons. *Purgatory: Afterlife that purifies souls to move onto another realms. *Xibalba: Mayan Death gods realm. Ruled by Hun-Came and Vucub-Came